


Sin testigos

by KarasuKiiro



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: Después de aquella noche, donde crearon siseos, e Iori tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar su odio al calor, sólo quedaba pedir que lo olvidara. Pero en su cabeza la escena seguía una y otra vez...
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 1





	Sin testigos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción con el mismo nombre, de Luciano Pereyra.

Si lo consideraba, no sabía cuánto tiempo era el que resistiría pensando en aquella noche. Tal vez horas, minutos, segundos, tal vez quería olvidar todo en ese momento, pero ahí estaba, en una cama, con su pelvis, su cadera, y todo su cuerpo desde la cintura hacia abajo cubierto por una sábana enredada torpemente entre sus piernas.

A su lado el pelirrojo de cabellos alterados dormía boca abajo, descansando tranquilamente en el lecho con una respiración calmada. Eso lo tranquilizaba de sobremanera, temía lo peor para Riku después de aquella noche agitada dónde sus gélidos dedos que entraron en contacto con su piel de fuego provocaron vapor que se perdió en el techo del lugar y le hacía sonrojar.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que aquella noche pronto fuera un recuerdo que se perdiera en el vacío; no podría vivir con la carga, la enorme carga, de romper el corazón del pelirrojo; pero su juramento a la carrera idol había sido mancillado por el amor, por el amor que no debió sentir en ningún momento y que sin embargo lo llevó a querer sentir el cuarto de su hermano (al que habían sido asignados) asfixiante por el calor y el olor a sudor y sexo que se propagaba en el pesado ambiente que se sentía durante el acto. Un amor que lo volvió codicioso y que no debía ser tomado como un error, porque por más que lo mirara, lo veía dormir tan cómodamente y con su sonrisa angelical... que no podía pensar en Riku como un error. Ni en esa noche.

Pero el error entonces era amarlo tanto que perdía los estribos, ¿no?

Iori se levantó de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido. Sabía que aquel beso fogoso no había sido voluntad de Riku, sólo había sido un muy estúpido reto de Yotsuba para hacer posible lo evitable; para poder decir con argumentos y acciones que a Iori le gustaba el pelirrojo por sobre todo y todos. Claramente Iori se molestaba con ello. Pensó muchas veces que había logrado dejar en claro cuanto quería a Riku sin haberlo tocado, sin haberle desnudado la consciencia con sus torpes y esquivas palabras, que le había podido dejar en claro sólo al mayor, con su actuar, que lo amaba con gran fervor.

Una vez de pie, con la sábana cubriéndole por lo bajo, con su mano izquierda acarició la cabeza de Riku, despeinándolo aún más; Iori simplemente guardaba profunda tristeza.

Pensar que debía borrarlo de su corazón sólo le hacía daño. No podía siquiera pensar en borrar esa cálida sonrisa de su mente, o su vocecilla, o sus quejidos absolutos mientras, con la yema de los dedos, comenzaba a despojarlo poco a poco de la ropa y marcaba su piel como propia con la superficie de sus labios, dejando accidentalmente, huellas a su paso, mientras con cosquillas en sus palmas subía ligeramente la polera del pelirrojo y lo desvestía, y consumía, cohibido, su desnudez en un beso profundo, suave, pasando sus labios con toda la dulzura posible sobre su pecho mientras los sonidos obscenos que salían de los labios del mayor, sencillamente, hacían eco fogoso en el pensamiento, y lo hacían sentir tan, pero tan culpable de querer comer y devorar cada rincón obscuro y conocido del pelirrojo.

Iori sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo, porque con Riku salía una parte de él que desconocía totalmente, y no estaba dispuesto a probarla con el muchacho que merecía un buen romance, y no a alguien que quisiera corromperlo en su totalidad. Porque Riku era un ángel, un ángel que Iori quería proteger de la corrupción para mancillarlo él mismo.

La mala suerte del pelirrojo era haberse quedado en su destino aun siendo un error el haberse conocido; fue una casualidad, no debían quedar juntos y sin embargo ahí estaba el de cabellos obscuros acariciando el contorno de su mejilla, trazando sinsentidos con su pulgar sobre sus pómulos carmesíes con más amor del que debiese mostrar, y menos sonrisa de la que debía llevar en su rostro.

Estaba enamorado hasta de esa facción revoltosa del muchacho, la facción seductora, el rostro del pecado de Riku por donde escapaba un hilo de saliva de su boca, mientras, en un gemido, su nombre escapaba con ligeros grititos de los labios rojizos del mayor... y demonios, aquello sólo le daban ganas de romper más a Riku a pesar de que, en su razón, deseaba cuidarlo más que a nada en el universo.

Un beso estampado en el rostro de Riku fue lo último que dejó antes de tomar dirección a la puerta, dar media vuelta, y querer salir del cuarto; una mano entonces le detuvo, afirmando la parte de atrás de su bata.

-¿Iori? -El mencionado mordió su labio inferior sintiendo una presión en su pecho que le roía los sentidos. No quería eso.

-Nanase-san. Buenos días. -Iori se acercó al pelirrojo y se inclinó frente a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla y siguiendo con su rostro serio ante la cálida sonrisa de Riku.

Lo amaba demasiado y eso era un error. Y no podría ganarle al destino.

-Iori, ¿qué tienes? -Aquella pregunta salió tímidamente de sus labios; no sabía qué hacer, Iori lo miraba con un rostro triste, melancólico, y él sabía, muy dentro de sí, lo que el de cabellos rojizos pensaba de aquel incidente.

-Sabes que... a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos, nunca lograremos estar juntos, ¿no? -Ante esas palabras sintió un temblor. Sus manos temblaban. Los pecaminosos e impíos labios de Riku temblaban. Todo él temblaba. Su mundo se iba a derrumbar entre tantos temblores causados por el miedo.

Sabía que ahora toda la ilusión de Riku se estaba desmoronando. Por haber deseado que su amor floreciera, ahora se desgarraba internamente su garganta, escocía y se roían sus palabras heridas.

-Ya veo. No importa, si es así como Iori se siente... -Nanase le sonrió tiernamente, e Iori deseó más que nunca en su vida, jamás haber perturbado aquella sonrisa perteneciente a los serafines del cielo.

Iori sabía el por qué Riku debía olvidarlo. Sería una mala jugada que no se superase nada, y que no pudieran seguir llevando la misma amistad que antes de aquel acto carnal que se revivía una y otra vez en la obscuridad de aquella morbosa noche donde hasta la vergüenza se había escabullido y viajado muy lejos; donde el siseo de los dedos haciendo contacto con su piel despojada de toda prenda, era el sonido más agradable aparte de los gemidos del muchacho, donde sentir el vapor era lo más agradable aparte de embestirlo con dulzura y posesión, donde el obscuro cielo con la plateada luna eran los únicos que podrían entender la zigzagueante sensación de lujuria que Iori estaba sintiendo, a la que no se acostumbraba ni querría hacerlo, ¡estaba mal, muy mal! Y por eso le pedía a Nanase que le perdonara en lo más profundo de su corazón.

También le pedía que lo olvidara; que pudiese olvidar cada caricia dulce que le proporcionó después de quitarle la camiseta y marcarle las clavículas con sus labios contraídos; que le disculpase aquel acto imperdonable de haber bajado el zíper de su pantalón con elegancia y sutileza mientras le devoraba los labios y acercaba, con su mano izquierda, la cintura de Riku hacia su sexo, y hacía contacto con él de forma ardiente, creando más silbidos de vapor a causa de la diferencia de temperaturas entre sus cuerpos... que le disculpase por haberlo recostado en la cama con sutileza tal cual muñeca de porcelana, o asimilando a un menor al llevar en sus manos una matryoshka recién conseguida, que le perdonase haberle mordido el labio inferior con el propósito de devorarle vicioso la boca insertando con su lengua, en ella, todas las mariposas propias, mariposas de agua, ya que cuando separaba sus labios con aquel sonido de despegarse, un hilo de saliva que los unía se rompía, se perdía, los volvía aún más locos; ya que con ese acto el vapor caliente se perdía, las mariposas se evaporaban. Y eso era lo que debía olvidar.

Eso era lo que se suponía era un error, por eso pedía que lo olvidase, que lo alejase de él, que lo mejor para ambos era olvidar que la cama se contraía con el movimiento de sus cuerpos nítidos, ajustados, con las manos de Riku contra el colchón y los dedos del mismo enredándose en las sábanas, arrugándolas, desordenándolas mientras Iori llevaba su boca al pecho desnudo del pelirrojo y succionaba cada rincón de él queriendo poseerle con cuidado, con miedo, con inseguridad, con lo propio del amor.

Pero debía borrar cada huella de aquel acto imperdonable ahora que el momento más obscuro antes de la salida del sol se presentaba, y con él llegaría la claridad de las cosas a Iori. No estaba dispuesto a hacer sufrir a Riku.

-Sí, así es como me siento. -Falsedades. De su boca no estaban saliendo más que mentiras en aquel momento bochornoso; quería acurrucarse con él en ese momento, en la desordenada cama donde la noche anterior su amor los había hecho perder la compostura, donde se suponía que la alarma de cinco minutos los separaría por aquel torpe reto de Tamaki. "Cinco minutos en un cuarto a solas con Rikkun. Se deben besar dos veces y como son tan predecibles, sabremos si es cierto" pero aquellos cinco minutos se le habían ido de las manos de una manera desenfrenada y poco sutil.

-Será algo así como un secreto porque fue un error, ¿no? De todas maneras, el olor a alcohol nos tenía mareados, Iori. No debes preocuparte por nada de lo que pasó, sólo... ninguno debe hablar del tema, ¿no? -Y era ese momento donde su corazón estaba siendo puesto a prueba. Decir o no sus sentimientos. Revelar o no cuanto, con fervor, deseaba marcar con sus dientes, esa pálida piel, de nuevo, una y otras miles de veces más, cuantas veces esperaba un sonrojo ardiente extenderse por su rostro.

-Claro, esta noche no pasó nada más aparte de esos dos ridículos besos que dijo Yotsuba-san, ¿no? -Eso sonó más frío de lo que había querido decir.

Ante aquella frialdad, en el rostro de Riku se dibujó una mueca herida; una lágrima brillante subrayó un trazo en su caída, pesada, al suelo.

-Claro. No fue nada. -Riku se cubrió con la sábana sin notar que Iori lo observaba con tristeza.

Tristeza de no tenerlo nunca más y de que esa noche se moriría entre el amanecer donde el sol comenzaba a asomar y alumbrar en el cuarto de Mitsuki, acongojándole el alma, desdibujándole la felicidad, trayéndole el sentimiento de una presión tan indescriptible como inhumana que le comía la ansiedad desde dentro de una forma impura. Impura como su deseo de sentir más la sazón de Riku dentro de su boca.

Pero esa noche era única. Debía ser única. Y debía quedar como un secreto entre los dos si no quería sufrir las grandes consecuencias de renunciar a IDOLiSH7 por uno de sus jugueteos nocturnos.

Jugueteo nocturno que quería repetir tantas veces como la adicción de un niño al ir a la dulcería y llevarse cada redondo y colorido caramelo del sitio; Jugueteo nocturno que comenzaría a volverse su obsesión si aquello no moría en eso, una noche de simple polvo donde su primera vez había sido más inolvidable de lo que los cuentos e historias adolescentes relataban, más por la sorpresa que por el grato sentimiento, más por el miedo de herir a Riku que por el placer, más por la adrenalina de ser escuchados que ganas de gozar sus jadeos empapados de lujuria. Más por el amor desbordante que salía tímido que por la pasión carente de afecto.

No sabía qué pasaría si no guardaba el secreto de esa primera vez, que no quería que fuera la última y que parecía irse como una mascota arrepentida de alguna travesura, con el rabo entre las patas.

-Perfecto... -Iori se movió de la posición en la que estaba, se giró sobre sus talones mirando hacia Riku, abrochó su bata, acarició el cabello del pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladina, y tapando uno de sus ojos, le dejó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Ay no, que su valentía no fuera reprochada. Que ya parecía que aquella mañana se estaba llevando su vida en los minutos que se consumían ferozmente. Pedía internamente que su forma vida saliera intacta al pasar por la puerta del cuarto que no era suyo, y que ahora les había arrebatado la calma, la vida, la amistad, le había vuelto un traidor después de aquel beso que le había robado sin sutileza, con naturalidad, como si los amigos de toda la vida se besaran en los labios, aunque este haya sido más cerca de ellos de lo que alguna vez recordara poder a estar, y que no fuera en esa noche bochornosa, pesada, sudorosa, fastidiosa, irrepetible, pecaminosa, parecida a él en todos los aspectos cuando del pelirrojo se trataba, la última tan íntima junto a Riku.

No había durado ni cinco minutos aquel pacto de palabras, pues ya la traición se palpaba en el ambiente de forma tensa.

-Realmente Iori es egoísta. -Escuchó de los labios de Nanase que le acusaban de forma dolorosa.

No pudo evitarlo. Sintió el deseo de dejarle claro que a pesar de que la noche fue "un error" él lo amaba, y que eso no era un error.

Pero era claro que quizás, sí lo era para Nanase.

-¿Chicos? -La voz de Sogo los alertó. Riku trató de peinar su cabello lo más veloz que sus manitas torpes le permitían, e Iori se puso el pijama aprovechando la situación de confusión que se había armado.

-Osaka-san, adelante. –Murmuró el nacido en enero cuando Riku ya parecía listo, mientras el de cabellos obscuros cogía una manta y la dejaba sobre el sofá, como si él hubiese dormido ahí y la cama hubiese sido el lecho de Riku que le protegió de aquella tormentosa noche. Tormentosa noche donde la cama parecía ser un barco en altamar con tanto desliz después de que Iori se separara de los labios de Riku y le suspirara sobre la boca, le dejara palpitante, su hálito caliente sobre los labios y sus temblorosos dedos bajaran a sus pies para quitarle los calcetines, y sonreírle, y volver a besarlo. Pero que bah, si sólo había sido una noche tormentosa para la relación de amistad impía que Iori trató de llevar con quien había querido poseer, mas no de aquella forma.

"Una pelea, eso pasó" La primera mentira de Riku que parecía más verdad que nada. Sus ojitos enfadados pero tristones asimilaban a un gatito siamés que se acostaba a sus pies en busca de calor, e Iori pensó que tal vez Nanase estaba inconforme con aquellas caricias del día anterior que parecían arder, que parecían de fuego, pues siseaban por donde el tacto de Iori pasaba, hacían ruido cada que Riku apretaba la espalda de Iori buscando afianzar la distancia; un gesto que le daba ganas de borrar en ese instante con un beso aunque todos los miembros del grupo estuvieran ahí viendo a los alterados muchachos.

Un beso que esperaba se pareciera a ese torpe, pero fogoso contacto de la noche anterior donde Riku lo aruñaba, y por todos los cielos, que le encantaba. Sentir como las uñas de Riku se clavaban en su piel era un nuevo placer culposo al que quería hacerse adicto, también a esa sensación de ardor ávido que se quedaba cuando los dedos de Riku, sus uñas, se incrustaban sobre su roja piel rasgada a más no poder, marcada, quemada, ardiente; ardiente como los gemidos de Riku, quemadores como las mordidas en sus labios que el pelirrojo le propinaba para acallar sus propios quejidos delatores, que no querían más que salir a eso, delatar, decirle a todos que estaban despojando de su pureza a una cama que no tuvo la culpa de estar en el momento en que esa vela en el interior de ambos fue brutalmente encendida, donde el pecho de Riku se pegaba al propio con desasosiego, con fiereza.

-Iori. -Gimió. Quejido acallado por la boca del mencionado.

Era un candoroso inicio para la naturaleza posesiva de Iori. Era un pudiente quejido que Iori trataba de retener mordiendo su propio labio.

Riku, desanimado, se forzó a sonreírle a Iori "¡Eres un idiota!" le gritó muy fingido, pero logrando turbar su alma sabiendo que, con ello, le daba a notar su punto de vista sobre la situación; salió del cuarto, mientras los chicos, uno a uno, iban tras del pelirrojo, siendo Mitsuki el último en salir después de haberle acariciado el cabello con una sonrisa herida.

-Todo saldrá bien. -Esa frase al de cabellos obscuros le golpeó fuerte en el centro del alma. En donde el recuerdo de la noche se alojaba con desasosiego-, vas a tener que contarme todo con detalle. -cerró su comentario.

Estaba solo en el cuarto. No podía hacer mucho al respecto después de que "había discutido con Riku", por haber querido dejar todo lo ocurrido tras las cuatro paredes, bajo el manto de olvido de las frías, e impregnadas de olor a sudor, sábanas que fueron reclamadas como propiedad de Nanase.

Todos se habían ido. Riku los convenció a todos de que aquello no había sido más que una pelea como las que siempre solían tener, pero el de cabellos obscuros sabía que nadie les creía aquella mentira que el pelirrojo se había esforzado en inventar.

Iori vio en el rostro de Riku que lo amaba. Por eso el de orbes obscuras se sentía culpable; también lo amaba en demasía, también quería volver a provocar esos sucios sonidos obscenos que escaparon de su boca con fervor cada vez que pegaba sus sexos y secamente, Riku se quejaba; quería provocar esa voz entrecortada que se quejaba de sus tupidos dedos de cristal helados, que se deslizaban sobre la pálida y suave piel de Riku de forma circular; el aliento caliente que se escapaba cada vez que abrían sus bocas para tratar de decirse algo pero el otro lo callaba: si no había palabras que recordar, ni ellos podían ser llamados "testigos" de la situación. Y era mejor sin testigos.

El de cabellos obscuros con las yemas de sus dedos cosquilleaba la trémula espalda de Riku; Y Riku con espasmos y gestos de sorpresa le indicaba que estaba bien, que Iori tenía permitido contaminarlo, que tenía permitido ser como un virus y enfermarlo de lujuria, cuándo y cuánto quisiera, que podía entrelazar sus tímidas manos perladas de sudor contra su palma lo necesario como para hacerle perder la compostura, que sus quejidos podían seguir sonando como violines en la orquesta de su vida, que su espalda podría seguir curvándose a cada beso tenebroso que le dejaba el de cabellos negros sobre la piel sensible.

Iori tuvo que llevar su mano en forma de puño para acallar esos quejidos que ahora saldrían de su boca y no por motivos eróticos como aquella noche obscura; esos quejidos que saldrían a causa de Nanase ahora eran porque su voz cortada era lamentable después de esa situación; con sus manos apretadas se levantó y se dirigió al cuadro más llamativo del cuarto de su hermano, para acariciarlo con la yema de sus dedos con dulzura, una vez que sus lágrimas ya no fluían ávidamente.

Después de todo, el cuarto se sentía con aroma a gritos, y se acercó a la fotografía, fue para que aquellas palabras dolorosas se perdieran en el ambiente.

Claro, para aquellas cosas hirientes la voz de Riku salía, pero, ¿esa noche? Sus palabras fueron calladas por la pasión, y en cierto aspecto lo agradecía. Si el nombre de Riku escapaba de sus labios por un suspiro, sería el recuerdo más bonito que iba a tener, aparte de esa noche, donde después de tenerlo bajo su pecho, con sus grandes manos envolviendo su espalda y apretándola, le sujetó y lo acercó a él, para que sus pieles siguieran con el siseo, para que entraran en contacto, para que el sudor que les cubría la piel chocara y empapara las sábanas.

Ahora le tocaba olvidar todo eso. Le tocaba aprender lo que era la superación y lidiar con ella, todo en un lapsus de veinticuatro horas.

Sabía que su hermano estaba tras la puerta y por ello es que no había roto en un llanto desgarrador. No podía, a pesar de que sus lágrimas fluían, gritar para su desahogo. Siempre estuvo en sí mismo el pensamiento de que llorar no era la solución a las cosas, y para él llorar no era que las lágrimas cayeran gráciles sobre sus mejillas; iba más allá de eso aquel gesto, como gritar las causas de sus pesares mientras su garganta se despedazaba en tristeza, poner su rostro contra un almohadón gritando improperios y pensando lo miserable de la situación. Pero ¿lágrimas? Sólo eran un indicio de que su dolor comenzaba a desbordar. Claro que no era cosa de orgullo, es que sencillamente, si se quebraba, estaría rompiendo el pacto que ya había tambaleado ante Riku, si lloraba sería notorio para alguien como su hermano mayor, que lo conocía perfectamente, que sabría con mirarlo, qué es lo que había pasado aquella asfixiante noche donde el actuar se hizo más presente que la consciencia. Le temía a ser tan conocido por su hermano, y le temía a que, después de haber pasado la noche desbordante de amor junto a Riku, donde cinco minutos se habían hecho efímeros, donde para todos no había pasado nada excepto el tiempo (donde cinco minutos pasaron a ser noventa, porque en cinco minutos no alcanzaba a demostrarle todo su amor, donde acarició su cabello e hizo crespos con algunos mechones que caían por su frente similares a un flequillo, donde no podía aceptar que fueran noventa minutos el límite de amor y esperaba que Riku pidiera más y por ello pasaron la noche juntos...), donde la mullida cama desastrosa era la única e inerte cosa que estaba consciente de la situación... pues no supiera desligarse de todo y quedase doliente ante el mundo, solo, con amistades que se desmoronarían.

Nadie después de Riku valía el miedo, la etiqueta, las náuseas, las mariposas... a nadie se le parecía Riku desde que lo poseyó, a nadie se le parecía Riku desde que lo amó. Nadie después de Riku valía intentarlo para fracasar o triunfar; Riku fue eso que llamaba primera vez en totalidad, y sentía tanta tristeza por eso...

-¿Se puede? -A Iori le sorprendió lo prudente que estaba siendo su hermano ahora. O quizás por ser su hermano era que sabía que ahora, su estabilidad emocional estaba demasiado inexistente.

-Pasa, Nii-san. -Las palabras de Iori sonaron cortadas.

-Imagino que ahora- -No se hizo esperar y se abalanzó en un abrazo a Mitsuki, que le palpó el cabello con sutileza y le hizo cuestionarse, "¿Habrá sentido Nanase-san el mismo amor que estoy sintiendo por parte de Nii-san?" aunque sabía que ambos cariños eran diferentes, que el cariño fraternal de su hermano, que le había llevado unos dulces para la tristeza, era muy distinto al cariño corrupto que le tenía a Nanase; ese cariño donde deseaba tomar posesión de sus labios y explorar con su lengua la húmeda cavidad bucal de Riku, donde quería engullir sus emociones y marcarlo, donde con suavidad y brutalidad trataba con desespero transmitir sus emociones, y que sin embargo después del acto, parecían ser entregadas con más efectividad con el simple rozar de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su muñeca, en una caricia sincera y suave.

-Da miedo enamorarse, ¿no? -Dijo Mitsuki a su oído, a lo que Iori reaccionó ligero y separándose un poco del húmedo hombro de su hermano, que quedó así a causa de sus lágrimas-, no me dirás que pasó esta noche, pero puedo leer en ti que realmente estás enamorado de Riku. -La sorpresa del rostro de Iori sólo le confirmó a Mitsuki sus sospechas. Pero fue demasiado tarde, porque ya habían arruinado sus lazos para cuando se le ocurrió intervenir.

-No pasó nada excepto los dos besos, Nii-san. Discutimos y ya. -Respondió seco, a lo que su hermano rió.

-¿Crees que puedes engañarme? He estado prácticamente toda tu vida a tu lado, no creas que puedes engañar mis sentidos de hermano mayor, al menos ahora, no puedes. -Le desordenó un poco el cabello-, pero todos nos equivocamos. -Y ahí es donde Iori, con su mano que agarraba el chaleco de su hermano, dio a relucir su opinión.

-Esos besos no fueron un error. -La mentira seguía en pie, pero la palabra error simplemente ya no cruzaba por su cabeza.

-Sólo los besos, ¿no? -Mitsuki se movió de su sitio e Iori le siguió; entonces el de cabellos naranja se sentó y palmeó sus muslos en alusión a acomodarse como en los viejos tiempos, cuando Iori se recostaba para recibir cariñitos en el cabello que lo relajaban.

-Nada fue un error. Nanase-san jamás sería un error. -Suspiró cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo las palmas de su hermano acariciar sutilmente su cabello y notar que eran suaves, como la piel de Riku al acariciar con el índice y trazar una línea desde la muñeca hasta el hombro de forma veloz, mientras la sábana le cubría su parte baja y aquel colchón caliente comenzaba a relajarse, a enfriarse a causa del relajo del ambiente, antes de ver a Riku desfallecido con una sonrisa de cansancio y amor, amor hacia él que ya estaba harto de llamar "error", "equivocación" "algo que no debió ser". Harto de no poder profesarlo.

Porque no sentía culpa. Él había querido hacerlo y Riku jamás le dijo que no, jamás le pidió detenerse, o que dejara de recorrer con su lengua su nívea piel marcada, que dejase de mirarle lascivamente, que dejara de acariciarle el cabello, que dejara de preguntarle si estaba bien mientras lo preparaba aún siendo un novato, mientras le arrullaba y cantaba cosas con su tranquila voz al oído en cuanto su hombría le penetró, y encima de todo, jamás le pidió que dejara la ternura. Pero sí le pidió que tomara su mano y la entrelazara a la suya, sí le pidió que sus narices rozasen y causaran humo, sí le pidió que la temperatura bajara, que cerrara las cortinas porque podían escuchar sus discursos de amor completos que asimilaban a una canción de sinfonía que no querían que nadie más aparte de ambos escucharan lo que salía de sus bocas.

Quizás el error no fue haberse perdido en el suave palpar de Riku ni haberle querido comer la boca, tampoco imaginar cosas morbosas o querer oír más de su vocecita quejumbrosa que temblaba, insegura, sino que el error fue difamar de malas ganas sobre la cama, esas ganas de querer poseerle después de que el pelirrojo estuviera dispuesto a besarle, después de que el de orbes carmesíes le cogiera la mano con vergüenza, le hiciera saber con la mano derecha sobre su fría mejilla, que estaba dispuesto a cumplir el reto, que le encimara con miedo los labios buscando ser correspondido, sentir un vacío en el alma, cómo el temor le carcomía el agujero de hiel en el centro del pecho para cambiarlo por aire una vez que ambos labios rozaron a la cercanía de un suspiro donde se les iba el aire, aire, aire... ¡eso necesitaba! Era el primer beso que tenía junto a Riku, el primer beso que le alborotaba las mariposas, el que compartían en ese cuarto de aire pesado y caliente, tenso; el primero de muchos que quería robarle y sin embargo le fue robado; separándose despacio exhalaron, suspiraron sobre los labios ajenos, el alma se les iba perdiendo... no sólo el alma, tal vez, y por eso sufrían. Porque la cordura también se le estaba yendo de las manos y, aun así, escuchar la respiración agitada de Riku sólo le hizo pensar lo sádico que era: en cierto aspecto quería ser él quien robase su aliento jadeante, que a su causar Riku tuviese que pedir aire, entonces Iori se separaría de él para que inhalara y avanzaran nuevamente.

Sus narices quedaron a dos centímetros de distancia después de ese primer beso con respiración a contra boca; sus rostros ligeramente inclinados, sus irregulares respiraciones, sus pechos palpitantes, repiqueteando de emoción, sus ojos entreabiertos con los que eran capaces de contemplar la posición en la que estaba el otro, pareciendo encandilado con ese contacto y ¡ah! Iori estaba realmente enfermo de amor. Y era una fiebre que no podía bajarse ni con toda la fría temperatura de su cuerpo. Una fiebre que sólo parecía ir en aumento después de que el de cabellos obscuros tomó con brusquedad la mano del pelirrojo para empujarlo hacia él, y besarlo, con calor, con pasión, con asfixia; y si se ahogaba por amarlo, mejor que fuera en sus labios.

Porque Riku le había pedido a consciencia todas esas cosas y eso no era error, por tanto; ahí fue la raíz del problema; haberle tomado la mano que estaba ansiosa por algo más allá del bien, ansiosa de amor, de absorber con frenesí aquel sabor del cuerpo de Riku; ese primer beso que lo había llevado a consumirse en una obsesiva idolatría hacia el pelirrojo, a un ferviente idilio descontrolado, a ser impúdico cuando de marcar con su lengua y trazar condescendiente cada rincón caliente del pelirrojo; repudiaba el calor y lo admitía. Hallaba aborrecible el calor que Riku emitía de forma natural con su cuerpo, y era algo inevitable querer borrarlo; por eso le robaba gemidos, jadeos y quejidos; tenía también un pequeño temor a olvidarlo, a que en su memoria se perdiera el recuerdo de la voz de Riku, y eso hacía que, con astucia, escapara enmarañado su nombre en morbosas palabras; obscenos sonidos que memorizaba, y grababa cada palabra de Riku con la esperanza de, entonces, jamás olvidar su timbre de voz.

Porque temía cerrar los ojos y no poder evocar esa melodiosa armonía de su boca. Temía eso y no poder recordar esas palabras de amor que juraba, eran lo más sagrado, y que quizás algún día se desgastarían y por dios que Iori no deseaba eso.

Tenía frío; los nervios de calaron hasta la médula y tenía frío; por eso, menudo, le había quitado la ropa a Riku con anterioridad, con sutileza; quería extinguir su calor, frío, frío, que la temperatura descendiera y ya no sentirse solo con esa sensación gélida; sabía que piel contra piel, desnudos, el calor escapaba más rápido, y si le quitaba el resto de la ropa con más elegancia mientras los susurros de Riku no hacían más que distraerles de tal corrupción, tal vez le quedaría claro que sólo buscaba romperlo más de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo; que para entonces, Iori se conformaría con aquel chico destrozado porque amaría cada pieza que él, con mucho ahínco, se encargó de romper, de marcar, de hacer gritar -y de hacer callar-.

Por lo mismo, mordió su boca, para ver si podía con sus crapulosos labios, callar toda huella de castidad de Riku con su saliva; porque le desesperaba amarlo de manera tan obsesiva. Le parecía insufrible, le parecía tan... lindo, y no pensaba decirle que lo encontraba lindo; si de los labios de Iori salían palabras de amor, si le decía cuánto lo amaba, entonces Riku pensaría que Iori valía la pena; el de orbes obscuras no quería que por aquel desliz (que tampoco era tan malo) Riku creyera que su impío ser de bajas temperaturas y cabello negro valía la pena. No. Iori no le decía que lo amaba, no profesaba en voz alta sus palabras, para que Riku viera por sí mismo que Iori no lo merecía; para que Riku le quitara valor a Iori por no decir semejantes palabras cargadas de sentir.

Pero para entonces el nacido en enero se sorprendió. A pesar de que las manos de Riku se entrelazaban a las suyas, no lograba hacer que perdieran esa atmósfera de tibieza. Y eso le desagradaba. Quería, por dios que quería que las manos se enfriaran, que le consumieran todo el calor las suyas para entonces sentirse a gusto con haberle podido mancillar e incluso decir con honor que había podido robarle el calor a la misma representación del fuego. Quería enseñarle al mundo lo fácil que le era a Iori corromper las cosas para que entonces le dejaran en paz. Y sin embargo Riku parecía rechazar esas señales con sus manos cálidas que le traspasaban calor ¡Iori lo detestaba! Detestaba como ese pelirrojo podía, con tanta facilidad, volverle de una manera inconsistente. Sentía que fracasaba en su intento de morderle la boca, sentía que, en su intento desesperado de trazarlo condescendiente sobre esa alba piel, fracasaba, y la notoria prueba de ello era la caliente y estable temperatura del cuerpo de Iori. Porque siendo él un ser de frío, estaba siendo capaz de recibir el calor de Riku y derretirse en su boca.

-Calor... Iori, tengo calor. -Salió de la boca temblorosa de Riku mientras el de ojos claros trataba de fingir que no oyó eso; no obstante, su sentido respondió más rápido que su acción.

-Déjame robarte el calor entonces, Nanase-san... -dijo, pegando piel contra piel provocando un siseo, aunque menor a los del comienzo. Y es que Iori ya había comenzado a tener esa temperatura similar a la del adictivo cuerpo de Riku y eso lo seguía preocupando, pues no estaba corrompiendo al pelirrojo en lo absoluto. En cambio, este parecía querer mostrarle que incluso para alguien que siempre solía tener las manos congeladas, existía alguien que podría, consciente o no, contrarrestarlo. Pero aun así sus pies helados y con un lancinante dolor le hacían pensar una cosa: estaba celoso de Riku. Y por ello quería destruir aquel calor para reemplazarlo con el frío de su amor que le dejaría amoratado los labios de tanto besarle (como en una fría tarde de llovizna donde los labios canalizan el ambiente), le dejaría las manos rojas(gracias al frío de la boca de Iori que le marcaba la palma poco a poco para subir por los brazos y perderse con delicadeza, mordiendo levemente su cuello y provocando jadeos que salían viciosamente dela boca de Nanase), le haría temblar con su voz, con sus dedos helados que trazarían su amor de forma desesperante (y con esa voz grave con la que le llamó "Riku" al oído, que le brindó placer en la noche, que lo hizo consciente de todo, que le hizo pensar una nebulosa idea del qué haría cuando los temblorosos sonidos de los labios rojos del de ojos carmesíes llegase a su oído) y finalmente, con un beso profundo, trataría de hacerle perder la consciencia en la fría realidad de la pasión (aun cuando parecía que Iori cedía ante el calor del amor que Riku parecía brindarle... al que no podía hacerle evasiva por más que quisiera)

Iori negó con la cabeza para espabilar y quitarse esa sensación de la cabeza; si seguía así, Mitsuki sí terminaría dándole una gran charla. Y eso lo sabía.

-No odiaré a Riku por lastimar a mi hermano menor, ¿lo sabes? -Eso debió suponerlo, su hermano era así y por eso lo admiraba-, pero por lo mismo ya no pueden volver a hablar del tema. Ambos saldrán heridos. -Mitsuki le dejó un beso en el cabello, que provocó unas lágrimas traicioneras en la horquilla de sus ojos-, ¿sabes? No me gusta que llores. Las mejores personas siempre lloran por cosas que no deberían. Y eso es muy triste. -Ante eso Iori sintió la necesidad de un abrazo, necesidad que su hermano cubrió con ganas, porque le habían dicho que era una buena persona entre tantas miradas de acusación que había sentido hacia él y Riku en su momento. Y le dolía que su hermano fuera ingenuo.

-Pero no quiero, Nii-san. -exclamaba escondiendo sus lágrimas en el pecho del más bajo-, no quiero sufrir por estas cosas, no quiero que Nanase-san finja que no pasó nada, no quiero que uno de los momentos más importantes... ¡sea reducido a un simple "nada"! -Exclamó con desespero afirmándose a la chaleca de su hermano que le daba protección.

-Pero si nunca hubo algo entre ustedes, ¿no? -Mitsuki, con suavidad, acariciaba las atormentadas hebras de cabello de su hermano menor. Iori sintió el calmado tono de voz de su hermano, que estaba con obvias intenciones de sacarle todo, de ayudarle a desahogarse. Se sentía un poco patético, a pesar de ser el menor. No quería que nadie, menos su hermano, le viera en esa situación deplorable.

Pero le dolía tanto el pecho, le punzaba tanto el sitio donde debiese estar su corazón saludable; cada vez tenía menos idea de qué hacer (quizás tenía un corazón roto sin darse cuenta de que estaba en ese estado); la única salida a la situación, o al menos la que Iori conocía, era que Nanase se alejara. Que aquel que le había llamado por las noches por su nombre trémulo, fuese callado por el silencio de la indiferencia, que nunca más se mencionara el tema; que sus gélidos dedos jamás recorrieran esa espalda suya nuevamente, como quien teme recorrer un cementerio aparecido de la nada con cierto temor a la muerte. Ya no podría recostarse con él en su cuarto para simplemente observar sus largas pestañas sobre sus ojillos, ver como estos se abrían y cerraban en un majestuoso acto adorable, admirar esa sonrisa tímida que Riku de vez en cuando le mostraba, no podría recoger ese mechón que caía grácil sobre su frente, que asimilaba a un despeinado y desbaratado flequillo con el intento inmoral de serlo, no podría pasar aquel mechoncito por detrás de su oreja para luego, con sutileza, resbalar su mano por su mejilla, y llegar a sus labios de forma tan sutil, tan elegante, tan majestuosa, para, con la yema de su dedo pulgar, contornear la superficie de su boca, para sentir la esquiva sonrisa de Riku, para sentirse renacer como un fénix de fuego aún si lo odiaba sólo por aquella forma tan dulce de dejar escapar la voz para indicar que estaba feliz; quizás la única salida que no le haría daño a Iori era que Nanase fuera el que se alejara, que en ese momento Iori sentía que lo que menos tenía era la voluntad de dejar ir a quien quiso mancillar y lo terminó convirtiendo en un adicto a sus besos, su esencia, su sazón.

Riku tenía la culpa por ser totalmente del gusto de Iori, tenerlo presente, y aun así pedirle que se fuera de esa forma; porque quizás estaba un poquito molesto de que el pelirrojo no fuera capaz de dejar su sueño por él, aunque tal vez estaba pensando lo mismo que él en ese momento "Idolish7 no sólo tiene los sueños de ambos. Tiene los de Pitágoras y mezzo" también, y por tanto no debemos ser egoístas. Lo siento..." quizás era la misma manera de pensar, pero aún así no lo aceptaba, no quería aceptar que las piernas ahora le flaquearían cada vez que estuviera cerca de él, no quería aceptar que le punzaría el centro del pecho por un largo tiempo o que no sería capaz de ver su sonrisa sincera que le había atraído en un comienzo, le dolía pensar que no lloraría nunca más su partida salvo ese día donde la mañana fue la única testigo de las sábanas que cubrían a Iori, de los mechones revueltos de Riku y su pacifica expresión de paz, su expresión de dolor desfigurada ante las palabras punzantes de Iori que eran la mentira menos piadosa que había salido de su boca en todos sus años de vida.

"Estaré bien" tenía el descaro de mentirse a sí mismo.

-¿Por qué te torturas tanto pensando en todo esto? Aunque Riku se acerque de nuevo, eres alguien tan recto, Iori... no permitirías que Idolish7 se separe por ustedes, tengo la desventaja de saber esa respuesta antes de que tú mismo puedas procesarla. -Escuchó en un suave susurro la voz de su hermano que seguro no quería emitir más ruido.

-Lo siento, Nii-san... dudo mucho poder olvidar a Nanase-san. -Iori palpó la cama de su hermano menor que estaba aún desarmada, pero tal como la había dejado Riku antes de partir del cuarto.

-No quieres olvidarlo. Tampoco querrás olvidarlo. Y si no quieres hacer algo no se cumplirá Iori. Y quedarás vagando en su recuerdo, te perderás, tu forma de ver todo se irá... o tal vez seguirás actuando fríamente como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no hubiese perdido la cordura por él, como si no te hubieras enamorado, cuando es ligeramente obvio que ese beso para ti fue lo más importante, y quién sabe qué más pasó después de eso, que no lo quieras contar con detalles para que no duela es comprensible. -Separó ligeramente el rostro de Iori que estaba empapado por las lágrimas, de sus muslos, y le quitó los mechones de cabellos mojados que se le pegaban al rostro-, Pero si no hablas de ello, sólo será más doloroso, no podrás olvidarlo bien, y entonces seguirás perdido, llorando, y eso será porque ahora no gritas su nombre mientras te haces pedazos la garganta en dolor, Iori. Porque lo retienes y te hace mal. -El de menor edad sintió sus ojos escocer, y cerró los mismos para retener sus lágrimas, sintiendo el abrazo de su hermano envolviéndolo por la espalda-, si no decides qué hacer ahora, la incertidumbre te hará daño...

-Debo alejarme de Nanase-san. -Dijo decidido el pelinegro, mientras una lágrima traidora bajaba con suavidad por su mejilla, deslizándose hacia la comisura de sus labios, e ingresaba por su boca.

El dolor, ni con aquella gota de agua salada, podía ser aliviado.

-Debes. Pero no es lo que quieres. Y lo único que me causaría decepción hacia a ti es que no sigas tus sueños. -Mitsuki nuevamente guió sus manos a la mejilla de su menor.

-Será peor que traicione mi patrón de actuar, Nii-san. Mi personalidad y mis costumbres, mi forma de ser incluso, dicen que debo ignorar esto. Que por más que ame, quiera, me guste Nanase-san, por ahora es más importante centrarme en mí mismo.

-Quizás te arrepientas, Iori. -El tono severo de Mitsuki lo llenó de miedo, porque él sabía que en algún momento flaquearía. Porque amaba muchísimo a Riku, entonces, en cualquier momento, él cedería nuevamente ante los encantos naturales del nacido en julio, y no podría competir contra ese amor que se interponía en sus sueños, en el de los demás; no podía contra ese amor, aunque sintiera que el mismo, sería para toda la vida.

-Quizás me arrepienta hoy de amar tanto a Nanase-san. -Fue la última palabra de Iori, a lo que recibió la mirada de resignación de su hermano; esa sonrisa torcida que le decía "deberías dejar de mentirte tanto, deberías empezar a ver más por ti y no por el qué dirán"

-Eso se reduce a una cosa, Iori. -Dijo entonces el de cabellos claros, sabiendo que estaban tan sincronizados que lo entendería-, tendrás que superarlo. Fingir que nada pasó es fácil si sólo se miran, se sonríen e ignoran la importancia de todo. Porque, aunque tengas que arrancártelo del corazón, es eso, o seguir llorando, seguir vagando por su amor, sentir tu vida hecha un nudo, no poder seguir con tu sueño y aturdir a las fans. Y sé que no querrás eso, ni querrás preocupar al resto.

Iori comprendía a qué se refería el nacido en marzo que se encontraba consolándole. Que tendría que aprender a lidiar con la soledad sin que nadie supiera que lo intentaba, que tendría que olvidar la suave textura de los labios de Riku, o su piel de fino palpar, o su boca con sabor a deseos, o sus morbosos quejidos al tocarlo con sus fríos dedos, sus glaciales ojos al mirarle con amor antes de acercarse a su boca cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo sus pulmones llenos de aire, suspirando sobre su boca, poniendo su mano sobre la palma de Riku que estaba apoyada en la sábana tendida con delicadeza, prolijamente tendida para dormir y no para mancillarla con lo que vendría después de ese beso que era parte del primer reto; no debió cerrar los ojos al besarle, ni relajarse, ni sentirse gustoso cuando Riku pasó sus manos por su nuca, y lo atrajo a él con fervor, juntándolos desesperadamente, consumiéndoles las mentes con ese beso deseado y tabú en el mundo idol, tabú para sus compañeros, corrupto para los dedos de Iori que después lo recostó a la cama con suavidad, donde se separaron y sus ojos reverberantes por la pasión le decían que estaban dispuestos a morder la manzana esa noche, que le regalaría su pecado sin pedirlo, porque si no tenían quien testificara aquel acto inmoral, si no tenían a quien les restregase el amor con el que se miraron, en sus rostros, entonces podían hacer lo que se les diera la reverenda gana, sobre todo si aquel cuarto estaba allí, con las cortinas meciéndose por el viento preparado para ser ultrajado.

Eh, que a Iori ya le había parecido que sus recuerdos eran más profundos que el sencillo acto de desnudarlo y profanarlo.

Y ahora sólo debía ocultarse en el silencio si no quería destruir los sueños e ilusiones de los demás; un sueño compartido a cambio de uno de los mejores momentos de su vida; un sueño que se estaba cumpliendo a cambio de lo mejor que le pasó y que jamás se repetiría; era IDOLiSH7 o quedarse probando los labios de Riku por el resto delo que durase la eternidad para ambos.

Iori sabía qué quería, pero no iba a ser egoísta.

-Tienes razón, Nii-san. No quiero sufrir por Nanase-san, aunque esté enamorado de él. Y no quiero que eso sea un problema para nadie. -Sabía que su hermano no quiso decir eso. Por aquella sonrisa, sólo tuvo que morderse los labios para no llamar a aquel nombre que era mejor comenzar a dejar vagar en el viento que comenzaba a colarse bajo la puerta, por la que también se oían los sonidos de la puerta abrir y cerrar.

-Oh, vístete. -Mitsuki ahora le había brindado una sonrisa honesta mientras separaba sus empapadas piernas del rostro de Iori, que se había vuelto a acomodar ahí en busca de confort-, hoy hay trabajos de unidades y... bueno, estaré apoyándote. -La puerta del cuarto de Mitsuki se cerró más pronto de lo que Iori hubiera querido.

Cogió su ropa y se vistió. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ducharse. Sentía que aquel ardor y cosquilleo de los labios desaparecerían si tocaban aquella agua tibia, o que las huellas dactilares que se habían deslizado gráciles por su piel serían borradas si entraban en contacto con el jabón de ducha.

Prefería seguir impregnado de aquella fragancia por unas horas más antes de por fin juntar el coraje y poder ir a quitarse los rastros de aquel acto inmoral que habían cometido. Aquel acto inmoral que le había permitido descubrir a qué sabía la gloria antes de la salida de las estrellas en el obscuro firmamento, aquel acto inmoral que le había permitido dejar hendeduras de las yemas de sus dedos en la espalda, en el rostro, en las piernas, en los glúteos... en todo aquel cuerpo sedoso como la porcelana, había sido capaz de dejar su marca, invisible, imperceptible, pero la había dejado.

Al menos él y Riku eran los únicos conscientes de todos y cada uno de los detalles de aquella noche que al parecer, no volvería; no volvería a quemarle la carne con sus dientes ni desgarrarle la garganta con sus besos, no volvería a corromperlo para luego llevarlo a la iglesia a confesarle al padre en el confesionario, que había perdido los estribos por un mísero beso que ya no parecía mísero después de que chocó con los labios del ajeno. No volvería a mirarlo con ternura para acariciarle las mejillas con cuidado y paz, cuando se recostara sobre su cama. Dudaba sobre si volvería a entrar al cuarto de Riku y que este le permitiera recostarse en su cama para quedarse ambos estáticos ahí, con las manos entrelazadas compartiendo la incómoda temperatura junto a la pesada, pero relajante atmosfera.

No, que eso se iba a perder lentamente en las mañanas, poco a poco y por cada rayo de sol que pegara en el rostro de Iori, un recuerdo se iría (o eso quería); el embarazoso recuerdo de haberle seguido el juego se debía ir todas las noches antes del alba.

Terminó de vestirse y se levantó de la cama. Realmente no se había percatado de que estaba sentado en la cama. Quizás no se quería percatar de nada que no tuviera que ver con recordar aquella noche donde sus labios se habían juntado, donde sus bocas habían chocado, donde trazó líneas en el rostro de Riku, y se deslizó con sutileza por su cuello, con suavidad por sus hombros, para caer con besos directamente a su espalda, para marcar con amor, e insistente, su columna como suya; porque estaba desesperado por mostrarle al resto del mundo que Nanase era suyo, aunque no tuviera permitido presumir aquello, quería que fuera suyo, y no había nada mejor para hacerlo que aquellos besos cálidos que le dejaba en la temblorosa espalda; Iori n entendía el sentido del dolor que podría provocar intentar olvidar su nueva adicción, como lo era su sonrisa que iba rememorando a medida que bajaba las escaleras, después de haber salido de esa ducha corta que le había parecido de todo menos catártica; después de vestirse ligero, para que sus penas no fueran asfixiadas con la ropa inapropiada.

Porque ahora estaba solo en la casa junto a Riku, y pensar eso le daba más ansiedad y vértigo del que debiese mientras bajaba las escaleras y sus pies haciendo contacto con la madera (dejando un ligero eco detrás de sí) parecían tambalear, dudar, uno delante del otro escalón por escalón que iban superando hasta llegar al primer piso del sitio y toparse con el pasillo que daba la cocina, donde se podía vislumbrar la silueta de Riku cogiendo un vaso de agua, o tal vez leche, o tal vez era una taza de café. Iori no estaba en sus sentidos al cien por cien.

Pero era hora de improvisar su "máximo", y hacer que su deseo muriera. Que guardara aquella mentira y aquel secreto del acto impúdico para poder mantener todo dentro de sus márgenes

-Buenos días, Nanase-san. -Su voz salió tan normal que se sorprendió.

Si no guardaba esa noche de desvelo, esa noche de canibalismo, esa noche de locura y desmedida, en lo más profundo de su corazón, entonces terminaría pagando con su forma de vida; si ya pagaba con su normalidad en su "unidad" por no guardar el secreto de su amor, no quería pagar con su sueño por no callar esa noche de pasión.

-Buenos días, Iori. -Y le dolía que esa sonrisa no pareciera falsa. Tal vez Nanase no era tan mal actor después de todo. Pero como conocía hasta el más mínimo gesto de Riku, notaba que esa sonrisa no era más que una simple falacia. Porque el de cabellos negros detectaba eso debido a su incapacidad de olvidar cuando del pelirrojo se trataba.

Y eso era lo que más temía Iori; que, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, no lo podría olvidar.

-Esforcémonos hoy en las grabaciones. -Fueron sus últimas palabras para, inhalar profundo, exhalar pesado, y dar media vuelta para servirse un café.

"Será la única distracción para no querer oír tu voz llamando mi nombre..."

Y al final, ese pensamiento le hizo caer en cuenta de su ingenuidad que con el tiempo se instauraría en el pesado ambiente de ambos... que el amor y la suavidad de Riku quedarían por siempre grabados en su mente, que sus palabras después del acto se repetirían un sinfín de veces sin importarle al mundo cuanto lo odiara, que el "me gusta muchísimo" de Riku sería reducido a un diario "bienvenido a casa" a secas que el pelirrojo le brindaba cada vez que abría la puerta.

Es que nadie parecía entender que Iori luchaba por no seguir llevando el recuerdo de los dulces labios amoratados e hinchados, de Riku, por tanto besarle; no parecía entender que cada vez que se quedaban a solas y el silencio reinaba, la garganta de Iori comenzaba a escocer por querer preguntarle, a revolotear su estómago por querer cuestionar qué pensaba de todo lo que pasó, si alguna vez realmente le quiso tanto como Iori lo hacía.

Si alguna vez Riku consideró alejarse, olvidarlo; si consideró borrar su recuerdo antes del momento más obscuro de la noche, si consideró volver a besarlo con fervor y pasión desenfrenada... si consideró robarle antes, la cordura, justo como lo hacía en esos días donde el reloj consumía sus segundos con fiereza; donde todos los días se perdían en el desierto del tiempo.

Se preguntaba si realmente Riku quería seguir teniendo aquella situación "sin testigos" y pagando con su triste vida monótona aquel error.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es mi trabajo favorito. Lo único que ha nacido de una pena inmensa y un desahogo con Iori. Basé esto en una canción de Luciano Pereyra con el mismo título del escrito. Fue... cansador, tuve que revivir muchas cosas para escribirlo, fue algo triste, por momentos me sonrojaba pensando en las escenas de sexo que no quise hacerlas explícitas para que se pudieran leer (y yo que no escribo lemon, así pero nada) y bueno, perdón si de vez en cuando era tedioso o repetitivo, pero, no sé, por primera vez quería escribir algo sin pensar en que sería "cansador de leer", quería escribir algo pensando "necesito dejar en claro todo lo que sentía Iori con cada centímetro de piel que recorría de Riku, tengo que narrar sus sensaciones, sus pensamientos, sus emociones" y pues, reitero, repetí varios recuerdos muchas veces para esto. Espero les haya gustado ^^


End file.
